happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Darkest Bite
'''The Darkest Bite '''is an episode in Specy Spooktacular VII. Plot Gloomy marches to the middle of a bridge, looking down at the water. Suddenly, his reflection is warped into the form of a monster, to his confusion, and then into the form of Solaris. The sorceress rises from the river to reveal this was her doing. Gloomy pays little heed to her and stands on the edge of the bridge. Just before he could jump, however, Solaris saves him via levitation. She sees something useful in the depressed bat. Looking at him closely, she then sinks her fangs into his neck, leaving him with two bite marks. The negative energy collected from Gloomy begins to seep through Solaris' veins, making her magic more powerful and dangerous. She transforms into a shadowy, ghost-like being and disappears with a puff of black smoke. Solaris reappears in a studio, where she decides to test her powers on potential victims. Wasabi is seen eating several items out of a trash can. But because of Solaris, his teeth fall out. To make things worse, she drains the water from Wasabi's headphones. His suffering manifests itself into more negative energy that increases Solaris' powers. Meanwhile, the Berry Sisters are recording a new song for Drama's latest film project; Drama herself listens with disapproval along with their manager Sniffles. Solaris magically fuses Sniffles' headphones to his skin before turning up the noise to full volume. Drama, covering her ears, flees out. The Berry Sisters continue "singing" louder, unable to stop. Solaris continues feeding off the misery until Sniffles' head explodes and the Berries cough out their lungs. Medea senses a strange pattern of events caused by Solaris. She passes people being miserable over things the sorceress did to them; Wasabi is seen gumming on a pipe while using his tears to refill his headphones, Nutty languishes as all the candy he touches turns into vegetables, and Petunia is covered in muck that she cannot remove from her body. Medea shortly encounters Gloomy and analyzes his bite marks. Then Drama runs into them, frantically explaining the situation. The three of them formulate a plan to defeat Solaris. Solaris is now so powerful that she brings about an earthquake and thunderstorm. She searches for more victims, soon enough finding Drama apparently mourning Gloomy's death. Solaris drains Drama's energy, not realizing she was merely acting and Gloomy was alive. Medea zaps a spell at Solaris from behind. The sorceress retaliates by draining Medea's powers and turning Drama hideous, consuming their negativity. Gloomy sees it is all up to him. He stands in front of Solaris and allows her to drain his energy. However, he is soon joined by Medea, Drama and the others afflicted by Solaris. Together they told hands and think happy thoughts. Solaris mistakenly consumes their positive energy and loses her powers of darkness. By the end of it, everyone is restored to normal - except Solaris, who is now an angel with a sunny disposition floating above her burnt corpse. Drama and Gloomy look at each other with small smiles. Unfortunately, Gloomy trips and his fangs puncture Drama's head, killing her. Everyone runs away in fear and Gloomy sighs. Deaths #Sniffles' head explodes. #The Berry Sisters cough out their lungs. #Solaris is burnt to a crisp. #Drama is impaled by Gloomy's fangs. Trivia *This is the start of Gloomy's new design change with his bite marks. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Episodes That mark permanent changes to a character